powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Imouto-tan/Lynn Amicus
Lynn Amicus is Meihui Lingyin's youngest daughter, Sherria Amicus's & Su-Lin Lingyin younger half-sister, and Yan Xianglian's adoptive daughter. She is the founder of Librarium City and the Headmistress of Destiny Cram Academy. She was born with a Perfect Memory, but wasn't born a Jewel, much to her chagrin, a flat chest. She holds within herself 206,001 grimoires. Lynn can apparently control her internal clock, which is so perfect that she doesn't see the need of having any digital or mechanical watch. She is the Headmistress of Destiny Cram Academy and is also a world-renowned lecturer of Magic Analysis, Dead Languages, and Magical Literature, Lynn is the only daughter of Mr. Fargo, a wealthy Monegasque explorer and alchemist. She resides in a hidden dimension called the Viole Library, which contains a vast archive of knowledge from various times and alternate universes that are disguised as a very luxurious fortress-like mansion in which she lives with her father, and her butler Cecil, near the end of Sheol Gate. Her specialty is intercepting psychic abilities and magical spells with her vast knowledge of Anti-Jewel and Anti-Psychic combat. She is also the one who came up with the "Disunified Field Theory of Magic". Background Appearance Despite being the founder of Librarium City, she looks like an eighteen-year-old girl. Her real age is unknown, but if Major General Reinhardt's thoughts are any indication, Lynn Amicus looked the same as she was forty-six years ago, and that her age is still a mystery. Regardless of her true age, Lynn looks youthful. Lynn is an elegant young woman of half-Monegasque, half-Chinese heritage with crystal-white skin, short, dark brown hair, and large amethyst eyes, comparing her appearance to that of a gem sold in a shop. Her very presence makes her stand out in a crowd. By the age of twelve, she was already able to captivate men with her beauty. Personality She is gentle and polite with people and has a kind nature, as shown when she picked up a stray child and took her home, although Cecil initially refused. She also, like Sherria, has the trait of sacrificing herself for other's sake which is why several people befriended her in the past. She is a highly competent teacher, being a teacher of Magic Analysis and Esoteric Literature, an expert in time traveling, psychokinesis and, Obsolescence fields, as well as being knowledgeable in the area of the Magic Curriculum Program, Calamity Triggers, and Jewel mining/development. It has been noted by Cecil that she actually goes out of her way to go to places where runaway girls go to and allow them to live in her place as a freeloader. This may be slightly correlated to the fact that the freeloaders who live in her mansion end up cooking for her, making her feel like royalty, in the process. When in the mood, she has a casual and joking nature towards other magic gods like Gremory and Byouri Mitsuari, and even her frenemies such as Suzie Queen and Etward Ibis, to the point that they can spout violence against her without repercussions. She can be quite the tease as she always tried to get Ken Fukuzawa or her butler Cecil to bathe with her whenever they are alone, as well as being completely willing to wear a Santa costume with a mini-skirt and crop-top for a children's charity, much to Cecil's chagrin. She loves onsen and has a huge collection of the latest designs of onsen from Destiny City in Sheol Mansion, courtesy of Sherria as a gift to sweeten relations between the two sisters, in addition to other technology such as the latest design of Magi-com Devs given to the female student body of Librarium City. Lynn is passionate about teaching but has a weakness, that weakness being the fact that she’ll feel extremely dejected whenever she feels she has lost an opportunity to teach others, like when she is told Ken Fukuzawa is ignoring her lesson, tearing up before the entire class. She also "threatens" her students to learn occasionally, as she has a punishment game for the class where they must play and win ten rounds of Strip Poker in a row while being blindfolded. Despite her immodest personality, she is highly politically savvy even when it comes to problems outside of Librarium City. She also seems to have less modesty than most, as she had no problem nearly fully exposing her breasts to her male students to show them her "Witch Mark" to prove that she is a "Witch". At the same time, she dislikes wearing revealing clothing (those were Cecil's choices in fashion) and would rather don casual, modest attire. Powers Psionic Magic Transcendence- *Ultimate Archive Magic- This Magic is a variation of Archive, allowing the user to convert information into Magical data, which can be stored, enabling the user to gain access to previously stored information, such as other types of Magic, but in a more powerful sense. It is mainly used by flat-screens which are projected into the air and contain information on them. **Information Transferal- Lynn with her Ultimate Archive Magic can transfer information to anyone anywhere at anytime she wants. **Knowledge Replication- Lynn can access the knowledge and skills of anyone in Destiny City or Librarium City's database thanks to the effects of the Ultimate Archive Magic. **Encyclopedic Intelligence- Lynn has a very deep understanding of the world's history, including techniques, weapons, spells, people, and events, thanks to her Ultimate Archive Magic and Time Travel. *Star Reader Magic- Like her half-sister, Sherria Amicus, she is capable of divination by reading the stars of others. Inhuman Eidetic Memory- Lynn is capable of perfectly memorizing anything and everything that comes into contact with, which is one of the reasons why she was chosen as the host for the 206,001 grimoires, magic books that are too powerful for a normal human mind to handle. Not only that, but she has powerful analytical skills, able to examine a 60fps anime easily, as well as making her able to reconstruct an image on a surface, like a balloon or a bottle, even after it is destroyed. She can recall every taste, sight, book, sound and smell she has ever experienced (since birth) and knows, to the second, the amount of time that has passed since she last saw someone. She can also memorize an opponent's attacks and replicate them near perfectly. *Limitless IQ- As a Witch of Knowledge she possess a limitless level of intellectual (memory, calculation, learning, creativity, IQ, etc.) and cognitive (observing, deduction, tactical analysis, multitasking, combat, movement, etc.) proficiency that is at the highest level in existence, essentially a limitless IQ and intellectual capacity. Lynn possesses unlimited storage capacity, she is able to perform several mental functions at once without losing focus on any of them. Her mind allows her to instantly recall specific information with incredible speed and perfect accuracy. *Nigh-Omniscience: She knows about everything that happens in the normal universe. However, it is simply "knowledge". She can not explain certain phenomena, though "knows" about them. Abilities Personal Time Control- Thanks to an accident with an experimental chronoporter, Lynn has the ability to control her own time, allowing her to speed it up and slow it down at will. After this event, she became one with Time itself became a time traveler of the temporal world. She can even affect the flow of time in metaphysical planes. *Temporal Protection- Lynn's past cannot be changed by any outside force and if someone did find a way to kill her past self she'd still exist. *Time Traveling- She can move back and forth along the timeline. She can also move other objects. If desired, she is able to move huge space fleet in time (and it's probably not the limit). *Time Dilation- She can slow the passage of time (for the Time Lord it will go as usual, but for everyone else in the universe N times slower, where N - any number). *Rewind Time- She can completely roll back the events in the universe. *Time Stop- She can completely stop the time in the universe to everyone except herself. *Temporal Clones- By using time travel and bringing herself from a different point in time, she can create an infinite number of copies of itself. *Teleportation- She is able to move herself and other objects in space. The distance is not limited. She can even teleport the huge space fleet of Destiny City (and it's probably not the limit). *Teleportation between timelines- She is able to move herself and others between parallel universes. She can teleport even the huge space fleet (and it's probably not the limit). *Regeneration- She can recreate her completely destroyed body is literally from nothing. She can even re-create it at any point in space and time, in any universe. *Acausality- Her true essence resides in a place that is beyond time and space of the multiverse. Thus, after the destruction of the material body, she can easily restore it because her true essence remains intact. *Pocket Dimension- Lynn created her own dimension outside of the multiverse. Since this dimension is outside the multiverse, a collapse of all timelines will not hurt her. Wicked Tsunami Walk- Another ability that all witches have, Lynn is able to ignore gravity's bonds and walk on any surface. Dude Magnet- Lynn always had amazing success with the men, to the point of strongly attracting Bazaar, a centuries-old elite sorceress, ice-cold political mastermind... and a notorious campy male. Spells Absorbing Healer: Lynn takes a stance that allows her to absorb and nullify all incoming magical attacks, restoring her health based on how powerful the spell was. Counter Spell- She uses Amicus codes, a quick spell rearrangement method that uses only the last two letters of a word, to hijack the spell formula that the caster has been conjuring in their head and cause the magic to go berserk or be outright cancelled. End of Time: The ultimate forbidden time erasure technique. End of Time, as in, it "ceases to be", it completely erases all forms and meanings of time. The flow of time, all the clocks in the existence or non-existence, any and all concepts of time, even inner ones "goes by". Time ceases to be in all forms possible and impossible, imaginable or unimaginable. Equipment Veritas: Lynn controls a magical orb that is hotter than fire and heavier than iron in battle; it is capable of creating waves of energy. Weaknesses *Lynn needs her Ultimate Grimoire to call upon the full extent of her abilities, and without her magic, she is only as physically strong as a human. *She dislikes conflict and avoids killing. *Her memory is not perfect or infallible, as she lost to her sister many times in chess. *Lynn has an over-curious nature in which she becomes very enthused at the thought of learning or discovering something new. As such, she can be bribed in exchange for knowledge she doesn't know. Trivia *Xianglian mentions that Lynn may emit some sort of Magic field that causes boys to always appear near her, and complains that when it comes to boys, her movement and thinking ability will improve many times over. Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet